1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlamp for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional headlamp a for motor vehicles is shown in FIG. 8.
A lamp body b has a container shape with an opening in the front end thereof. The lamp body b is mounted on a vehicle body.
A lamp unit c is supported within the lamp body b. The lamp unit c is made up of a reflector d the front end of which is opened, a lens e covering the front opening of the reflector d, and a light source bulb f disposed within a shell formed with the reflector d and the lens e. Mounting stays g are formed on both sides of the reflector d.
Mounting screws h are respectively inserted into the side portions on both sides of the lamp body b, and screwed into the mounting stays g of the lamp unit c. In this way, the lamp unit c is firmly supported within the lamp body b.
In the conventional headlamp thus constructed, the lamp unit c is supported by the lamp body b, using the mounting screws h. With this structure, when a force is applied to the lamp unit c from its front side, the force is concentrated on the mounting stays g. In an extreme case, the screws will be broken down.